detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Mannifestum Rising/Script
Detentionaire ---- winds are swirling around an island in the middle of nowhere. On the surface of the island is a large skyscraper; beneath the surface is a skyscraper that extends directly down into the murky depths. Organ music can be heard below the waves. The Amazing Finnwich: "Mmm. Close, but no." another chord "A minor...uch, too sad!" some music "Ah. It's smudged, but yes, it could well be my good friend C minor! Hello there!" plays it. "Mr. Nigma did always make me work a little extra hard for everything! Unfortunately, a long time ago, he made a big mistake! Of course it didn't seem like a mistake at the time. It appeared to be the greatest find, in the history of the world!" plays a chord, and a pair of glasses glow light blue. "Gadzooks. E-flat minor. Of course!" how he and Lee opened the pyramid "It took us far too long to understand this truly spectacular error. And by the time we figured half of it out, it was already much, much too late! Who could have ever imagined all–had been foreseen!" remembers seeing a dolphin leaping over an island, people building a pyramid, a giant shining city on top of the world, and an oddly reptilian figure opening a pyramid, followed by a man in a hat opening a pyramid, followed by the same man and another person opening a pyramid. "But so it was, as I realized when I finally caught up to old Xander Nigma." remembers taking a top hat off of a skeleton. He blows the dust off of it and takes out two items: a scrap of paper with "Page 100" written on it and a pair of glasses. "However, he left me an important note, so I could prevent a little something commonly referred to as–ahem–the end of the world." holds up a page that was torn from the book. A flashback is shown of Tina and Jenny in the library. Jenny: "Hey! How come the next page has been ripped out?" remembers ripping the page out as he hid the book before being taken away. The Amazing Finnwich: "Once it was all about opening that pyramid! Now, it's about making sure it never has a chance to open. Ever again. And that's, where Mannifestum comes in. And for this reason, it is of the utmost importance, that I see him!" starts tapping out the tune on his organ. The door to his lair opens, and two figures enter. One of them is a robot. The other one is an attractive, middle-aged blonde woman. "Cassandra!" some of the items on his desk "Oh, do allow me to play you some intro music." playing "And what does the dreaded overlord require from the world today?" Cassandra: icily "You know what I want, Finnwich, answers." The Amazing Finnwich: "Oho, so it's answers you seek." switches to a circusy tune. Cassandra: "Yes, that, and stop playing that infernal music. It's annoying." The Amazing Finnwich: "Ah, and that is the problem. And why I'll never give you any answers." plays a musical sting to punctuate his words. Cassandra: "Excuse me? Why's that?" The Amazing Finnwich: "Because someone who doesn't like music, just can't be good. Simple logic." resumes his playing. Suddenly, Cassandra shuts the keyboard cover. Cassandra: irritated "And you are a tired old man who will tell me everything. Here's the everything part. You'll wanna write it down." growling "DO it!" grabs a piece of paper and a pen. "A. I want you to tell me everything about the pyramid. What did you see in there. B. What does that annoying Lee Ping and his family have to do with it? His mother gave us nothing. How much do you know about them? And why was I never told The Serpent was his brother? C. What do you know of His Eminence?" stops writing and rolls his eyes. "You were there from the beginning. What is he, and why is the pyramid so important to him? And d, I expect the answers on that pad of yours by tomorrow, or I'll have them take that stupid organ away!" storms over to the elevator and leaves. Finnwich crumples up the list of her demands and walks over to the robot servant she left behind. The Amazing Finnwich: "Pardon me old robotic chap, uh have I ever shown you this?" presses a button on his hat. A device leaps out and blasts the robot with a beam that knocks it unconscious. Finnwich walks over to an unconscious Lynch. "The time is short. And if Mannifestum won't come to me of his own free will, I'll have to find someone to fetch him." swaps Lynch's regular glasses for the glasses of Alexander Nigma. He then sits down at the organ and begins playing a tune. Alexander Nigma's glasses glow blue again. "To end a simple spell or curse, reverse the trigger word or verse." finishes his song and then presses a button on the organ. A backwards recording of the song plays. The glasses glow blue, and when the glow fades Lynch's eyes have opened. ---- Holger: a disembodied robotic arm in the air "Oooooo! I am ghost of robot mean person arm! Oohoo, I make you feel very scary! Ooooh!" presses the arm against Biffy's face. Biffy: it away "Would you quit that?" arm hits the shield over the door, turning it off. At the moment, Biffy, Holger, Jenny, Tina, and Lee are trapped in a jail cell with a thick metal door. Biffy: "Just hold it there, and don't move." the door "There's gotta be a way out!" Jenny: "No there doesn't. Hello, that's why they call it a prison cell? Otherwise, it would just be, oh I dunno, a room?" Holger: despairing "Oho! Biffy's worst rescue ever! We come to save you and now who be saving us?" the other side of the room, Tina gives Lee a big hug. Lee: smiling "Hey. What was that for?" Tina: smiling "I just wanted to say–y'know–thanks. For looking out for us." Lee: "Like I was supposed to just do nothing and let you be captured?" sniffs the air around Lee and giggles. Holger: singsong "Lovecake, oven fresh!" Biffy "They feeling shy because romance no secrety because of such small room!" Biffy: growling "Rrrrnn!" annoyed "Yeah okay Professor Lovecakes and the Chuckle Crew, would someone other than me take this seriously, we need a way out!" Lee: confidently "Already got one." Biffy: annoyed "Oh. Well then, care to share it with the rest of the class?" Lee: "We don't open the door. They do!" Tina: "Of course! When they bring dinner!" Lee: "They think only one person is in here, right? Then–" Biffy: "We rush the sucker! Yeah, not bad!" Holger: "Holger loving plan! Mostly 'cause it containing suggestion of dinner! Holgermiester so hungry, and he also be hoping it be emu innards!" Jenny: "Yeah, I be hoping it's not! We do have one small problem. Dinner isn't for like, ever!" Holger: "No matter! Holger regale you with most amazing tale of ghost robot arm." sits down again next to Tina. "Wooo!" and Tina look at each other sadly. "Once upon the very scary times, in the tiny town of Veinerhosenrail–" growls. Jenny looks unimpressed. ---- the tunnels, a chain of command has been set up. Professor Pennyearnt looks at pieces of rubble with the cipher to see what numbers are on them and has a student write the numbers on the rubble. The rubble is then carted away for assembly. Wurst #1: Wurst #3 "Okay, seriously. I'll trade you this entire bag of candy if you give me the wonderfully mysterious key. Henh, whaddaya say, huh?" #3 considers it. Wurst #1 grabs for the key, and they wrestle over it. Wurst #3: "No!" Wurst #1: "Stop it! It's my turn!" phone rings on the table in front of them. Wurst #1 grabs it. Wurst #1: tauntingly "Heh heh heh!" answering "Your Eminence, hi. Why yes, construction is moving along tickety-boo." around the room, students are playing their parts. Cam and Brandy have been put on arranging duty, under the supervision of Mrs. Ping. Camillio: up a piece "Thirty-seven? Great, now what?" Brandy: "What do you mean, now what? Hello, it's sequential. I just had thirty-six." and Brandy join their pieces together. The pieces meld into each other. Brandy: happy "Got one!" Camillio: "Ding ding ding, baby! We totally rock!" Ping takes the completed piece. "Okay it was mostly you there but I'm just saying we make a good team yo." Ping places the new rock on the base of the pyramid. It fuses. "That could like so be like our lips, yo." looks at him with narrowed eyes. "What? I told you I never said I didn't wanna ever do it again. M'kay? I do." Brandy: uninterested "Yeah. Real romantic there, Romeo." school bell rings to end classes for the day. Camillio: an opportunity "If no one's gonna call it, I will. That's a wrap, people! Time to head home to the wife and kids!" Wurst #2: angry "NO! ONE! LEAVES!" Camillio: calmly "Uh, like, as ex-prez and former fearless leader and all of that stuff, you so can't like keep us in here man. Our parents are gonna be like mucho freaked yo!" Wurst #2: "Really? Because I've just had the pleasure of informing all your parents that the school has been infected with dreaded naruchi-booyuh lice. And no one is to leave until the quarantine is lifted. And I say quarantine is over when that pyramid is finished. So, everyone:" Wurst #1, Wurst #2, and Wurst #3: "BACK TO WORK!" ---- is lying in a sunchair in a bikini underneath a gray sky. Her mother walks out to her. Cassandra: "More lemonade, dear?" Kimmie: "Huh? Oh, sure." takes the drink. "I was just thinking. How come normal families go on vacation to like, amusement parks, tropical beaches, skiing in the mountains, but we always come to this like, top secret military facility that isn't even on any map? Hello? Suspicious much?" Cassandra: chuckling "Don't you think that if other families had top secret military bases that they'd go there too? You happen to be a very lucky young lady. Now excuse me for a moment." goes back inside. Kimmie shakes her head, not buying it. Inside, a shadowy figure with yellow skin and clawlike hands approaches Cassandra. Large Figure: "Mizz Mann. Back from the real world? I hear the city is nice this time of year." Cassandra: him a glass "Lemonade?" figure waves her off, and she dumps the glass in the sink. "It is, but you already know that. It seems you were in town and didn't even call to go for lunch." presses a button on a remote, and a holographic projector shows a picture of the figure with The Serpent. Large Figure: "Spying on me, I see?" Cassandra: "Oh I'm doing much more than spying." up a picture of The Serpent "Isn't that your little co-conspirator?" Large Figure: "He has his purpose. You shall release him!" Cassandra: "Ah-ah-ah. First, I want answers, lots of them." figure's hands tighten on his cane. "Then well, we'll see." businesslike "He's Lee Ping's brother, isn't he. Why is this Ping family so important?" changes the feed to a video of Blompkins getting a message that reverses Lee's expulsion. "Why are you helping him?" Large Figure: "I hate to see someone get expelled. Without good reason." Cassandra: chuckling "Cute." harshly "And nonsense. Our company is not only the largest in the world, it runs the world. And yet for some reason, it's always that ridiculous pyramid with you! Why? And how do the Pings fit in? What is Mann, Wurst and Finnwich really about?" the first time, the figure's eyes are seen. They are red and reptilian, with the pupils a vertical black slit. They stare at Cassandra angrily. His Eminence: "It wasn't always Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich. There was a fourth. Ping." door slides open and Kimmie steps in. Kimmie: "A-hem. Okay, seriously? There's a man in a cage and a monster in our living room, but you're not evil and all this is all totally normal!" wordlessly points for her to leave. "Okay, okay, I'm going." door slides shut behind Kimmie. His Eminence: "See? Sometimes it is best not to tell the children everything." ---- is still telling his story. Holger: "And that, friends, is how Scary Robot Ghost Arm rescue Viking Santa and save Fishy Christmas. The end!" Jenny: bored "Finally! Ugh, that's four hours of my life I'll never get back." Holger: "Until, the next–" Biffy: agitated "No, no more stories, none, ever." Holger: "What about, perhaps, a song?" Biffy: incensed "No! No stories, no songs, poems, allegories, or anecdotes. No anything, got it?" Holger: down "Gotting it." happy "So Holger tell story in interpretive dance, then!" Biffy: "Rrgh!" begins singing a tune and dancing to it. Tina: to Lee "I have to admit, being together, kinda makes this the best possible–worst-case scenario." Lee: nodding "Mm-hmm." a tone plays. Jenny: "The dinner bell!" robotic servants file into the cell block. One of them is shorter than the others, and its suit is rumpled. This one runs down a hall as soon as nobody is looking and goes over to Tina's cell. There, Tina is sitting on the bunk at the end, smiling broadly at it. The robot lifts its arm, deactivates the shield, and enters the room. As soon as it's inside, everyone but Jenny and Tina leap on top of it, and Jenny stands ready with the robot arm to hit it if necessary. Lynch: "Hey! Ouch! Stop that!" Lee: gasping "Can't be! Is that–" pulls off the robot's head, revealing that it was Lynch in a costume. Lee, Biffy, Holger, Tina, and Jenny: "Lynch?" Lynch: smiling "Hiya padres." ---- has more questions for His Eminence. Cassandra: "What do you mean a fourth? A fourth member of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich? A Ping? Tell me now!" His Eminence: "I'll have some of that lemonade. Understand this. Once you learn everything, you can't unlearn it." pours him a glass. "That is a compromise you must understand. And once I am done, you will release my little friend." hands him the lemonade. Cassandra: edge "Yes, yes already, go, out with it!" His Eminence: "The last eclipse was a century ago." ---- power of the eclipse hits the tazelwurm statue on the roof. A beam of light is cast down into the school, where a teenage boy is waiting. Art Wurst: "Oh golly gee willikers. Tense up Maxy here it comes!" holds out a mirror, and the beam reflects off of it. It heads towards another teenage boy with a mirror. Maxwell Finnwich: "Down to you, Ping! Send it to Liz!" beam reflects off of another boy's mirror and over to a teenage girl, who uses her mirror to deflect the light onto the pyramid. The symbols on the pyramid light up in red, and then in gold. Alexander Nigma: "It is now, or it is never. Quick, my friend, seal it up. Just in case." Red Tazelwurm obediently bites down on the book, sealing it. Alexander Nigma then takes the keys out and unlocks the door to the pyramid. The door slides down, and he walks in. He peers around the pyramid with the cipher. Alexander Nigma: "It's miraculous. The answers to every question. It's all here." two sarcophaguses slide out of the ground. The one on the left opens, revealing a large figure that quickly crumbles into dust. When the one on the right opens, however, the figure does not turn to dust but instead steps out, clearly alive. Alex's scared face is reflected in its' red eyes. ---- isn't the only one who wants answers. Lee: "We're waiting. Start talking." Lynch: scoffing "Ptt, or what? You're just a kid." Biffy: "Or this! Ump!" slams his right fist into his left palm. Holger: "And some of this toosies!" his fingers on his temple "Fa-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne–" Biffy: "Okay see the guy isn't going to be all freaked out if you make it all weird and stuff." Lynch: "He's right you know. Not really feeling the threat over here." Tina: "Gimme this." steals Lynch's left glove. "Hold on guys. Brb." leaves the cell. Jenny hands Holger the robotic arm and turns to Lynch, fists raised. Jenny: "Just tell us what's going on!" Lynch: scared "No! Not her! She punches people! Please!" conciliatory "Finnwich sent me." Tina has gone just one cell over. Servant Robot: "Madame. Your meal." whistles. The robot turns to the source of the noise. "You can not be out there." robot tries to grab Tina, but she holds the glove up to the shield, turning it on. The robot runs into the shield and fries. Tina: "Dinner is served!" proudly "Hey. That was kinda action heroy." to her cell "Had to deal with Jenny's room. What'd I miss?" Holger: "Bad robot Lynchy says he is working for Amazing Sandwich!" Lynch: "It's Finnwich ya maroon." Lee: "Whatever it is, you double-crossed Finnwich right in front of me. He'd never trust you again! Nice try though buddy. Okay Jenny, you're up." cracks her knuckles and advances on Lynch. Jenny: "My pleasure." Lynch: scared "No! C'mon, please! I swear, he unfroze me! Somehow, and he sent me to get you!" Tina: her eyes "A likely story." Biffy: "And I got a better one. It's called Using the Creepy Old Dude as Bait." Lynch "Ya ready?" tosses Lynch into the hall. Lynch: landing "Ow!" Biffy: loudly "Oh, hey! That guy's escaping!" blue reapers run down the hall toward Lynch. Lynch stands up. Lynch: nervous "Hey. It's okay. I'm a robot like you. Bleep bloop. See?" notices his left hand is bare. "Oopsy doodles!" hands fly to his head. "I'm not wearing the hood, am I?" running "AAH!" runs away from the reapers. They pass the open cell, and the team of five take that opportunity to sneak out. Lynch: "Whoa! Whuh!" of the reapers sends a communication to the one at the main desk for the prison floor, and that reaper joins the chase. This leaves the group's escape route wide open and free of obstacles. Jenny: "Woo hoo! Clear! C'mon gang!" group run into the elevator. Lee: "Sub pen, here we come!" Biffy: "Don't mind if I do." uses the robot arm to press the button. Holger: "Go robot mean person arm!" hi-fives Biffy, Tina hi-fives Jenny, and Holger hi-fives the robot arm. ---- Red Tazelwurm has been alerted to the reassembly of the pyramid and is watching it with an upset expression. Brandy: "Mrs. Ping! Got another one." Camillio: "Yeah we sort bricks like we kiss." the pair together "Good. Right? It was good, right, I wanna start using it as like an adjective that means good thing, so like, if you could ever come clean and tell me if the kiss was good or not–" Ping takes the piece and goes over to the pyramid's base. Steve comes by with a wheelbarrow full of rubble and dumps it by Cam's feet. He winks at Cam, and Cam looks down. He spots a folded-up piece of paper. Cam reads it. Camillio: "Oh, and they say they're in if we can swing it." points to Trevor, Wayne, and Grayson. Brandy: "Sweet. Let's make it happen. Cap'n." and Brandy walk away from the rubble. Their bosses notice. Wurst #3: "Hey! You kids get back to work!" Camillio: "Yeah yeah, but like we're–thinking and stuff, and we like uh, uh uh had a question?" Brandy: "Yeah. If you're all supposed to be like clones or like supergeniuses, does that mean that you're actually as smart as them? Or is some of the genius lost along the way?" Professor Pennyearnt: "What an absurd notion." Camillio: "Puh-rove it then! Battle of the brains! Our smartest non-clone students, versus you like, lame clones." chanting "Battle of the brains! Battle of the brains!" Trevor and Grayson: in "Battle of the brains! Battle of the brains!" Camilllio, Cyrus, Grayson, Steve, Trevor, and Nadene: "Battle of the brains!" Professor Pennyearnt: angry "Oh, you are so on punk." Wurst #3: worried "Wait! This is slowing progress!" Professor Pennyearnt: "But it will only take a sec. And we are much smarter." Wurst #3: annoyed "Guh." ---- the students and teachers are matched up against each other. On the students' side are Tech Nerd, Grayson, Irwin, Wayne, and Nadene. On the teachers' side are Mrs. Ping, Mrs. Warhola, Professor Pennyearnt, Mr. Langhorne, and Mr. Rousseau. Camillio: "Okay folks, it's smmmmackdown time! We're here to find out, who has, the biggest brains!" steals a glance at Brandy, who is hiding on the makeshift elevator. She gives him a thumbs-up, and he turns his attention back to the match. "So these are A. Nigma's smartest students, versus teachers. And the first question is–" winks and pulls a piece of paper from his coat. Grayson nods. "What came first: the chicken or the egg. Go!" Professor Pennyearnt: shocked "That cannot be calcluated!" Nadene: "No, can't be. What about–" Short Boy: "No, that doesn't work." Tech Nerd: "What about–" discussion starts to take hold around the room, distracting everyone from Cam running off to the elevator and meeting with Brandy. Camillio: "Time for a victory kiss?" Brandy: "When we're safe at home maybe." smiles. "Maybe." Camillio: "Aw." go up to the surface. ---- are being moved into subs. A reaper drops a crate heavily. Shipping Wurst: scared "Careful! This clone regeneration feeding module needs to get to the school in mint condition." and friends are crouched behind some containers, spying on the submarine docks. Lee: "If we get on that sub we're so golden. I see a way in, called the front door." leaves. The group runs into the submarine while the reaper is preoccupied with picking up another crate. Tina: "Down here!" group hides behind some boxes while the last crate is loaded. The reaper gets onboard with it. Biffy: quietly "Okay, consider the last pileup a practice run. Hit 'im hard!" runs toward the robot, preparing to tackle it. His friends follow. Suddenly, the floor of the submarine shifts, and they all take a tumble. Biffy: "Okay, consider that a practice run." submarine begins sinking. The reaper raises its hand to its temple. Jenny is the first to get up. Jenny: "Hi–" Jenny, Biffy, Holger, Tina, and Lee: "YAAA!" group dogpile the reaper. ---- Cassandra: His Eminence's glass "A charming tale, especially the part where my grandmother Elizabeth Mann was actually there the day you–hatched. But–so what?" His Eminence: "I'm getting to that. Where were we? Oh yes." ---- Finnwich and Art Wurst are shimmying down a rope to the pyramid. Art Wurst: "Did it work? I have some celebratory candy." Maxwell Finnwich: "Mister Nigma, is it safe to come in?" growl is heard from inside. A large yellow creature, halfway between being a reptile and being a man, looms over Alexander Nigma. Alexander Nigma: "Something tells me waking you was a terrible mistake. And I'm a man that likes to correct my mistakes!" runs over to a lever on the floor and pulls it. The beast slams into him and breaks the lever, but by this time it is too late, and the door is beginning to shut. The beast looks toward the door, but Alexander smacks him with the broken lever. Maxwell Finnwich: "No! Mister Nigma! Come out!" takes another swing at the beast. It grabs the lever, tosses it away, and runs toward the door. Alexander leaps onto the beast, but it throws him off. The door continues to shut, and the Red Tazelwurm leaps into the pyramid in order to fight the beast. The Red Tazelwurm lands on top of the beast, knocking it over, but the beast picks up the Red Tazelwurm and throws it against the wall. The Red Tazelwurm stands up, runs out of the still shutting pyramid door, picks up a key, and takes off. The door has almost shut when the beast sticks its hands in the opening, shoves the door down, and steps out. The door shuts behind it. Art Wurst: astounded "Who are you?" Lo Ping: "What are you?" His Eminence: "A friend. The best friend, you'll ever have. And as my friends, I'm going to need you, to help me." beast extends its hand. The four teenagers put their hands in at the same time, and when they touch three red scars form on all of their arms. ---- Cassandra: "So you marked them?" His Eminence: "And once you're marked, it becomes part of you, and is forever passed on. As you know." Cassandra: her arm "So what happened to the Ping component to Mann Wurst and Finnwich? And what do you need Lee Ping for now?" His Eminence: "He's going to help me with one final task. And you're going to get me a refill." Eminence chuckles as he holds his empty glass out to Cassandra. ---- the cafeteria, two cleaners are helping Wurst move clone vittles down to the pyramid room. Wurst #2: "C'mon boys, hungry mouths to feed below." elevator descends. Cam and Brandy watch from behind some crates. Camillio: whispering "Uhnkay. We get outta here, and beeline it to the exit." Brandy: whispering "Yeah, but what about the giant quarantine bubble they put over the school?" Camillio: whispering "We'll deal with that after we make it outside, chica. But before any of that, for serious, the kiss. Was it kind of a–" gets up and walks away. "Hey, where're you–" Brandy: whispering "Ssh! C'mon!" leads Cam across the cafeteria. Principal General Barrage: "Well, what in the silver doohickey of sweet, sweet cherry pies, is January doing with September?" Camilllio: "Dude, ssh! And, what?" Brandy: "Cam! Let's go." Principal General Barrage: "And do what? Save your own precious little derrieres? While you leave your fellow soldiers, to dwindle away, doing the bidding of a Tripoli side of back bacon bonkers?" Brandy: "Uh, yeah. Cam-Cam, let's go." Principal General Barrage: "Or, you could get me out of this." Camillio: "Un yeah? How do I know you're not gonna turn on us bro? 'Cause you're all like with them and all that stuff!" cleaner comes up behind him. Principal General Barrage: "Duck!" and Brandy duck. Barrage uses his heat vision to vaporize the robot's head. "Do I look like I'm with them?!?" and Brandy look at each other. ---- group of refugees is trying to force the robot to the ground again. Biffy: "Just–" Lee: "Come–" Tina and Jenny: "Down–" robot hits the floor. Tina: "Okay. He's down. Now what?" Lee: "I saw Finnwich do this once." reaches for the robot's neck. "I wonder–if we–" Holger: the robot "See? This is why Lee being herohoken. He is so nice, he even give robot enemy friendly scalp massagey." Lee: a panel on the robot's neck "Got it!" taps inside the panel, and the robot shuts down. Tina: "Man those things are strong!" Jenny: "Tell me about it." Holger: the robot "Okay, Holger will. Would you like it told in song, or in the dance?" Biffy: out of the cargo hold "I don't think anyone is on to us." Jenny: "And we're on our way! So does this mean, we like, made it?" Tina: Lee "Yes! We made it!" Holger: Lee and Tina "Group hug! Holger compliment everyone for escaping forces of evil! Oh yimminy cracker cakes!" Lynch: "Yeah. Might wanna hold the hug, gang. And the yimminy cracker cakes." Holger: scared "Mean robot arm has come to lifey!" covers his eyes. Tina: it up "Nope. Right here, Holger." robot arm is receiving a broadcast. The picture is distorted but shows Lynch sitting at a control panel. Lee: "Lynch?" Lynch: a peanut "That's my name. Don't wear it out, mi amigos. Now, like I said before, Finnwich wants to see you. And what Finnwich wants, he gets. At least for now." is sitting behind the main desk of the prison floor. Around him are some robots and some Wursts, all frozen in green crystal. An alarm goes off on the floor. Lee: angry "What was that last part? Planning to double-cross him again?" Lynch: "That part wasn't for you, Ping." pulls a lever, and the submarine changes direction. Tina: out "We're going back!" Lynch: evilly "You sure are!" blue reaper robots try to enter the room, and Lynch freezes them with a crystal pistol. "So sit back and enjoy the ride. And there's one more thing that might convince you to stick around. Lee, someone very close to you is here." Lee: annoyed "Yeah yeah my psycho brother. Way ahead of you, padre." Lynch: calm "No, your mom. Your real mom! You know, the not-cloned one?" gasps. Lee: "Mom?"